Care to Dance?
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Tea meets a new girl at her new school, and quickly becomes friends with her and her gang. But, it seems like she's not the only one becoming very friendly with the girl. SetoXOC, TeaXYami.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok, where are you," said a girl to herself, "Oh forget it. This map is just hopeless." She looked up away from the school map, gave out a frustrated sigh, hoping that someone in this huge school would help her.

"You new," came a voice. The girl turned around, and came face to face with an Asian girl.

"Yeah. Can you help me find room 202," asked the girl.

"Sure. I have class there too. Theatre 102," asked the Asian girl.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Tea Gardener." Tea held out her hand.

"Maggie Chang." Maggie took Tea's hand, "Welcome to Holbrook Academy."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Well, take a seat anywhere," instructed the teacher as he gave back her schedule. Tea looked around the lecture hall, and saw Maggie sitting with a friend. 

"Mind if I sit here," asked Tea.

"No problem. Tea, I would like you to meet my best friend, Yami Mutou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're new, right?"

"Yeah. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"With over 2,000 kids and all, it's hard to keep track of who's new and who's not," informed Maggie.

"Ok class, let's get started," instructed Mr. Goldstein, the theatre teacher. "Now, remember what I've been talking about all last year about doing a scene. Let's get to work people. Tea, you can join Yami and Maggie's group. Danny dropped out at the last minute."

"That's fine with me," Maggie replied, "How about you?"

"Fine with me too. Let's get started."

* * *

"So, where are you from," asked Maggie. 

"France. I've been living there for like all of my life."

"That's awesome. I took French for four years. Never really liked it that much. I much prefer learning Japanese, since my great-aunt's Japanese."

"Cool. You've got to be somewhere after school?" Tea was curious as to where she was heading.

"Yeah. Got to get to Ms. Juliette's for my dance and music lessons."

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to learn how to dance and all. Mind if I go?"

"Of course not."

"Great. I've just got to call my brother first."

"Ok."

* * *

"Maggie, great to see you," came a low voice the minute the girls entered the dance building. 

"Great to see you too Dawson. Tea, this is Dawson, my dance instructor, and one of my grandmother's best students."

"Come on. I wasn't under her teachings for long. Now, what brings you here to Ms. Juliette's Academy of the Performing Arts?" This question was directed at Tea.

"Just came here to watch. What dance classes do you offer?"

"Lots. Ballet, tap, jazz, modern, swing, Latin, ballroom, hiphop, and belly."

"Wow. How do you have all the time for that?"

"Well, this is a dance academy for some full-time students. Plus, there are classes here from 3-10 Mondays to Saturdays," answered Maggie.

"So, what will it be darling? You ready for today's rehearsal," asked Dawson.

"Yeah. Just let me go and change." Maggie disappeared behind a lavender curtain.

'Must be the changing room,' thought Tea to herself. Minutes later, Maggie appeared in black sweat-pants, which had two vertical pink lines running up and down the side of both of her legs, and a red halter top; black hiphop shoes were on her feet.

"Ok, let's get started. Usual warm-up," asked Maggie.

"You know it girl. Now: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 2,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Good. Hold for 4 counts. Great. Stretch that leg. Come on, I know you can go higher," instructed Dawson. Tea sat outside of the dance studio, and looked through the glass window. Even with the door closed, you can still hear Dawson instructing Maggie.

Two hours passed already, and Maggie was in the middle of doing her dance when Tea's brother appeared.

"Hey," he greeted by kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey yourself. Where's Mokuba and Serena," asked Tea.

"At a friend's house that they met today. Who's that," asked her brother.

"Maggie. Girl I met at school. She's really nice," answered Tea, but she knew that he wasn't listening. She had to admit, Maggie's movements were exotic. By the looks on her brother's face, she can tell that the young Asian's movements intoxicated him. She was dancing to "Lose My Breath," sung by Destiny's child; hips moving back and forth, high kicks and jumps, fast spins… Yeah, he was definitely mesmerized by her movements.

"That's great Maggie. You'll definitely be ready for the show," came Dawson's voice.

"Thanks. I've got to get going. An hour and a half with Juliette for flute."

"Ok. Take a breather. You need it." The door opened, revealing Maggie.

"Hello. You must be Tea's brother," came her voice. That snapped out him out of his trance.

"Yes. I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba? I thought that for sure your last name would be Gardener."

"We're step-siblings. His dad and my mom married when we were very young."

"Oh… I see. It's nice too meet you. I'm—"

"Maggie. I know."

"It was nice meeting you. If you don't mind, I've got to get ready for my flute lesson. Bye." The young Asian girl waved to the two siblings, and went into the changing room.

"You can stop drooling now," teased Tea.

"Shut up. So, what's this I hear about you coming here?"

"I just wanted to check the place out. Anyway, I'm going to sign up for dance lessons."

"Alright. Just don't expect any sympathy if you hurt yourself." Tea playfully punched him while walking to the reception desk.

"How can I help you," asked the receptionist.

"I would like to sign up for the ballet and belly dancing classes," answered Tea.

"Sure. Beginner?"

"For belly dancing yes, but not for ballet. Can you give me an advanced pointe class?"

"Sure. Ok, your ballet classes are on Mondays and Wednesdays. Your pointe class and technique class are on Wednesday, while it's just your technique class on Mondays."

"Great. Oh, can you sign my sister up for beginner tap?"

"Sure. Her classes are also on Mondays. Here's the schedule for your dance classes. The circled ones are for you and your sister."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Papa! Tea! Seto," shouted a girl's voice. 

"In the kitchen," answered Tea. Footsteps were heard as both Mokuba and Serena ran into the kitchen.

"So, how was your first day of school. Did your new friend's mom drive you home," asked Tea.

"Great, and yes, her mom drove us hom. Where's papa and mama," asked Serena as she grabbed an apple.

"They're both at work," answered Tea. The twins looked around for their older brother.

"Where's Seto," asked Mokuba.

"In the study doing work. Got any work," asked Tea.

"No," both answered.

"Alright then. Serena, go upstairs and clean your room. Those stuffed animals aren't going to go anywhere. And you, your room's even worse. Make sure that you put your dirty clothes in the hamper, not on your bed or on the floor. Now go," she ordered. Both siblings frowned as they went upstairs to do the chore that their older sister ordered. They were truly amazing. Both had their mother's blue eyes. The only difference, other than gender differences, was their hair color. Serena's hair was like her older siblings, while Mokuba had their father's messy, jet-black hair.

'I can't wait to see the her face,' thought Tea to herself. And sure enough, a high-pitched shriek was heard.

_Click_

_Click _

Click 

"Merci beaucoup Tea," thanked Serena as she gave her sister a hug

"Non probleme. I'm glad that you like them," replied Tea as she hugged her sister back.

A.N: Hey. How is it so far? This is my second Yugioh fanfic. Read and review. NO FLAMES. Thanks.

Winter's-angel739


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Follow the music. It's ok if you mess up. Remember, this is only to get you use to the rhythm of music. Ok, that's it for today. I'll see you all next week." The students clapped for their teacher, and exited the dance studio.

"Seto," shouted Serena. The young girl ran into her brother's arms, and gave him a hug.

"Hey squirt. Ready to go," he asked.

"Not really. I want you to meet my dance teacher." Serena pulled her older brother into the studio, and the girl in the room surprised him.

"Maggie?" The young girl turned around, and gave him a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Just picking up my little sister. You?"

"Helping out a friend after this class. Sorry honey, but Ms. Paulina left." Serena's face dropped.

"How did she leave so fast," asked the upset girl.

"She left through that door." Maggie pointed towards the door, which led to the main lobby.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Here, I'll tell her that you said hi, how about that?" Serena's face beamed with joy.

"Really," she asked eagerly. Maggie couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Yes, really." Serena squealed with joy. The Chinese girl couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you again Seto." She held out her hand, and was surprised when he kissed it.

"Serena, can you go and find Tea for me? I have something to ask to Ms. Chang."

"Ok." Serena left, but not before giving off a smirk and giggles.

"What is it," asked Maggie.

"I was wondering, are you busy this Friday," asked Seto.

"Are you asking me out on a date," asked Maggie with a smile. She was enjoying seeing him nervous.

"Yes," came his answer. Maggie grinned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That mister was a yes," replied Maggie after seeing the shock on his face.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 7?"

"That's fine with me. See you on Friday." She winked at him before turning towards the stereo set.

* * *

"I see that you finally asked her," replied Tea.

"What do you think," implied Seto. Tea's smile grew bigger, knowing perfectly well what the answer is.

"Good luck on your date then." Tea gave her older brother a wink, and him knowing perfectly well what that meant, gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! Oh, you're so asking for it." The French girl took a pillow from the sofa, and whacked it in her brother's face. Soon, they were at an all out pillow fight.

* * *

"Dammit, I can never get this line," exclaimed a frustrated Tea.

"Here, how about we all meet at my house, and rehearse this," suggested Yami, "As long as you don't mind having company over."

"That's fine with me. No classes tonight. I'm relieved," Maggie told the group.

"Same here. Do you mind if I go home first to get some things. I've got to go to the studio tonight for classes around 8."

"No problem." Yami gave Tea a small smile.

* * *

_Ding dong_.

'Come on. Open.' Tea stood there in front of the door, waiting impatiently. When it finally opened, a boy stood there.

"You here for the rehearsal," he asked.

"Yeah," Tea answered. The boy smiled, and let her in.

"Yami, the other girl from your theatre class is here," he shouted. Yami came running down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Yugi." The boy called Yugi smiled, and left the two alone.

"He looks just like you," thought Tea out loud.

"He should. He's my twin brother," answered Yami.

"Your twin!"

"Yes."

"Then how come I've never seen him around school before?"

"He's in our grade, but just takes different classes. Besides, you just moved here. It's hard to keep track of everyone at the school."

"True. Say, where are we going?" During their conversation, Yami was leading her to another room.

"To my room. That's where we're rehearsing," answered Yami. The door was open, and a female voice could be heard coming from the room.

"I see that Maggie arrived already," replied Tea. Upon seeing her rehearse, Tea couldn't help but feel a bit envious at how good the girl was. Maggie looked up from her script, and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hey. We were wondering when you were gonna arrive."

"Well, I'm here now. Let's get started." But, before they could and before Maggie could answer, another voice was heard downstairs.

"Hey Yug. Yami home," the voice asked.

"Yeah, but he's upstairs with Maggie and some other girl from his theatre class."

"I see. Mind if we go up and see him," asked another voice.

"As a matter of fact, no," Yami shouted. Footsteps could be heard running up the steps, and a blond guy, followed by a brunette guy, showed up.

"Hey Joey, hey Tristan," greeted Maggie.

"Hey Maggie. Say, who's this," asked Joey, the blond one.

"This is Tea Gardener. She just moved recently from France," answered Maggie.

"It's a pleasure." Tea stuck out her hand, which Joey took and shook it.

"Joey Wheeler, and this is my best friend Tristan."

"Hey. Yami, you three rehearsing," asked Tristan.

"Yeah. Only, I'm the one here helping those two. We're doing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Only, there's two parts. So, I'm just doing a monologue," answered Maggie.

"Maggie, don't forget that you promised to help me and Mai for the upcoming competition," Joey reminded her.

"I know. I'll see you two tomorrow night. Now, do you two mind, we've got a rehearsal."

"Ok, ok. We'll just hang out with Yug. Nice meeting you Tea." Joey gave one final wave, and left.

"Now, let's get started," suggested Maggie.

A.N.: Ok, this took awhile, with school and all. Next chapter, the date. Remember, NO FLAMES. Read and review.


End file.
